callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Diamond Camouflage
'Diamond Camouflage '''is a hidden camouflage in ''Call of Duty: Black Ops II and a camouflage in Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare, '' ''Call of Duty: Black Ops III, Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare, Call of Duty: WWII, ''and ''Call of Duty: Black Ops 4. Call of Duty: Black Ops II The Diamond Camouflage is a hidden camouflage in Call of Duty: Black Ops II multiplayer. It is unlocked for every weapon in its category after all the weapons in that category have Gold Camouflage unlocked. For example, to obtain Diamond for assault rifles, Gold must be unlocked on all assault rifles. It seems to be an upgrade of the Gold Camouflage, as all parts of a weapon that would be covered in the synthetic black material, is instead covered with Gold, and the regular camouflaged part of the gun is camouflaged Gold studded with cut diamonds. Other camouflages that share the trait include Bacon, Paladin, Dragon and Weaponized 115. Diamond Camo is one of the camouflages that will apply to the iron sights, which can cause a visual distraction to some players. As well, the bright white color can make characters stand out, but doesn't stand out as significantly as that of other camouflages. For the submachine gun Diamond Camouflages, the player is not required to unlock the Gold Camouflage for the Peacekeeper. However, if the player wants to unlock Diamond Camo for the Peacekeeper, they have to unlock the Gold Camouflages for all submachine guns, even for the Peacekeeper. This is because, if the Peacekeeper was required to get Diamond for submachine guns, players that don't have the Revolution Map Pack would not be able to obtain Diamond Camouflage for submachine guns. Upon unlocking Diamond camouflage, no XP is awarded. However, XP is still rewarded for unlocking Gold Camouflage for the weapon that it was unlocked for at the time, as well as the XP earned for the camouflage the player obtained to get the Gold Camouflage for that weapon, which can confuse some suspecting players. Technically, Gold + Challenge camo (x2 depending on the results) + calling card would equal 12500/17500 XP. Gallery DSR 50 Diamond BOII.png|DSR 50 with Diamond. Type 25 Diamond BOII.png|Type 25 with Diamond. SCAR-H Diamond BOII.png|SCAR-H with Diamond. S12 Diamond BOII.png|S12 with Diamond. Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Diamond Camouflage appears in Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. It requires players to get every camouflage for their selected weapon. Gallery PDW Diamond Camouflage AW.png|The camouflage applied to the PDW Call of Duty: Black Ops III Diamond Camouflage returns in Call of Duty: Black Ops III. Much like in Black Ops II, it seems to be comprised of a gold camouflage covered in diamonds. Man-O-War Gunsmith Model Diamond Camouflage BO3.png|The Man-O-War with Diamond Camouflage Diamond KN-44 BO3.png|The KN-44 with Diamond Camouflage in first person Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Diamond Camouflage returns in Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare. Unlike previous appearances, camouflaged areas are patterned in such a way as to give them the appearance of a single cut diamond. Call of Duty: WWII Diamond Camouflage returns in Call of Duty: WWII. Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 Diamond Camouflage returns in Call of Duty: Black Ops 4. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Camouflages Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Camouflages Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Camouflages Category:Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Camouflages Category:Call of Duty: WWII Camouflages